The invention refers to a pull switch with switch operating keys or bars which can be reached by means of a handle. This type of pull switch is used to control hoisting gears and is provided over the entire length with push buttons, according to German Pat. No. 1,135,986, or with a handle at the lower end and a sliding feeler or key above, according to German Pat. No. 2,024,109. Usually the pull switches are suspended from support lines which are attached at the pull switch in the center axis. Thus, the pull switches hang vertically, which is unfavorable with respect to handling and thus leads to fatigue, being that the fingers of an informally opened hand are positioned askew to the lower arm, not at a right angle. For favorable handling, the pull switches are usually suspended at elbow height. However, this height is disadvantageous for reading symbols which are coordinated with the operating keys, and for reading any indicators possibly arranged on the switch, since the viewing angle towards this surface is not a right angle. If the latter is desired for correct reading, the pull switch must be kept in an oblique position.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to provide a pull switch in a manner that is suitable for easy operation, as well as for correct reading. This is done by tilting the handle in an ergonomically or physiologically work-oriented fashion with the lower end extending toward the attendant from a vertical plane by preferably about 20.degree.. This is the angle of fingers of a relaxed hand if the lower arm is held horizontally. The viewing angle toward the switch is then at right angles, too. In this position, it is possible to maintain and keep under surveillance, a switch, without fatigue over a longer period of time.
In order to achieve the desired slanted position, the pull switch hangs from at least one support line which is connected to the inclined pull switch above the center of gravity of the latter. Preferably, two support lines are connected to a top cap of the pull switch on that side which faces towards the attendant (front), and the electric lines are connected to the rear part of the cap. The support lines may be provided with length adjusting devices to facilitate adjustment of the slanted position considering the share of the weight of the electric lines. The support lines comprise a hose-like element with reinforced threads.
For pull switches whose entire length is provided with switch operating keys, the casing has a front and rear casing plate with lateral parts facing one another. The entire pull switch forms the handle in this case. The parting joint between front and rear casing plate runs along the front half of the pull switch. This arrangement of the parting joint has the advantage that the switch inserts are then free on the sides to install and connect the electric lines. The lateral faces of the larger rear casing plate are slanted so that the rear portion of the pull switch is more narrow than the front portion to form a gripping surface. This is also the shape of a semi-opened hand, so that the hand may maintain this position without fatigue over a longer period of time.
The pull switch casing may be provided with ridges following the front and rear faces along the lateral walls, such ridges protruding in the front and in the back. When holding the pull switch, the fingertips reach behind the rear ridges and the ball of the thumb lies across the front ridge, which allows secure handling of the pull switch.
Furthermore, the front casing plate may embrace the entire cross section of the pull switch on top and may be covered by a screw-on cap, which is configured to allow the support lines and the electric lines to extend through to the interior. The support lines are each attached to the pull switch by means of a pin. This pin goes through the joint between the cap and the front part of the casing, the latter being provided with an indentation on top for receiving the support lines.
As the pull switch is to be small and handy, there is logically only a small gap provided for the electric lines between the internal switch parts and the casing. In order to simplify assembly, the pull switch extends on both sides of the internal switch parts and is provided with retaining extensions for the electric lines. These retaining extensions are provided with tips directed towards the switch insert part and approaching the latter so closely that it is just barely possible to slip an electric line between the tip of the extension and the switch insert.
The front of the pull switch casing may be provided with an indicator panel, which may be illuminated. The indicator panel shows the switched-on state of the hoisting gear or the amount of the load. It is also possible to connect two pull switch casings via one common cap. In this case, the front faces are preferably inclined toward one another and form an angle of about 140.degree., which is also the angle formed by thumbs if semi-opened hands are held together so that the thumbs touch at the tips.
Two examples of the invention are shown in the drawings, and explained as follows.